1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a strengthened cover lens and methods for strengthening a cover lens. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a strengthened cover glass with a polymer coating layer partially covering a side of substrate in a specific way to increase strength of edges of cover lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of touch glasses are vulnerable to be broken from chippings, cracks and flaws at the edge caused by strong contacts with rigid bodies such as hard metals or the similar hard material which leads function loss of the touch glasses.
Various structures have been used to increase the strength of glass surfaces by modifying the shape and size, and generally coated a layer to side surfaces of a glass article to protect the glass from external impact.
In addition, conventionally coated polymer covers sides without an upper part of the edges, and the protection effect increased as the thickness of coated polymer increased. However, the protection ability might be better at 100 μm or more of the thickness of the coated polymer, but process capability index Cpk may not meet 1.33 under the situation.